Digitization
by FlyWithoutWingz
Summary: After a sudden phone call from an old friend, Tai breaks his promises to Matt and Sora.A year later a new darkness has arise in the Digital World...Will the digidestines be able to defeat it? And who are these V-Tamers? Come and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Party

Hey all! Thanks for coming by reading this. =D Its been a while since I wrote anything. So I hope you do enjoy this. Okay several things I would like to mention before you start reading.

This is combination of Digimon Season 2 and the manga V-Tamer 01. So there are no OC characters in this story. I'm pretty sure most of you guys know about Season 2 characters but not so much on the manga. Go check it out at onemanga or mangafox or for those of you that are lazy go and Wikipedia it. If not…I guess you might have to consider them as OCs then. ^^; Sorry if the character gets OCish.

Updates on this chapter is going to be inconsistence consider I'm near the end of winter break and classes area about to start up again. So keep a look out for this. Lastly I thank my dear friend for helping me edit this! ^_^

Anyways…I think that's all I have to announce.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or V-Tamer 01. Though I wish I did. -_-;

**Digitization  
Chapter 1: Party**

It had been several months since the defeat of Diaboromon and graduation is coming up for the digidestined. This is a special event, especially for Tai, Sora, and Matt who are graduating from Odaiba Intermediate and going to Odaiba High together after major hours of studying for the entrance exams. Kari, TK, Davis, and Ken will be graduating as well and will be entering intermediate school. Currently most of the digidestined are at the Yagami residences, sitting in the living room planning out the party. The only ones that are missing are Mimi, who is still in America, and Joe, who is studying for an upcoming exam.

"Wow…can't believe we're finally graduating already." Tai exclaimed as he ruffled through his chocolate brown hair while he sat on the couch. The blond suddenly nudged him from in the side. "Ow! Matt!"

"And I can't believe you actually passed the entrance exam and got into the same high school with us." Matt said as everyone else laughed and Tai groaned. Everyone knew that Tai (in his own words) wasn't the "brightness chip out of the Sunchip bag" considering he prefers his soccer ball over a textbook. He had a lot of help from his friends and especially from Izzy who tutored him almost everyday after school and on the weekends just so English and Math would sink into his soccer-obsessed skull.

"Oh stop teasing him, Matt." Sora said. She came up from behind the blond and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He kept his promise and that's all that matters."

"Barely." Izzy stated as he rubbed his head. "You wouldn't believe how long it took just to explain to him how to understand adjectives and nouns in one night. I had to explain the same thing at least five times."

"Oh come on guys! Stopping talking about studying and let's just start preparing our party already!" Davis shouted with excitement.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Demiveemon as he jumped up and down from his partner's excitement.

"I agree. Let's get a list going then!" Yolei said. She took out a sheet of paper and a pencil from her bag. Kari came by with Gatomon, set down some drinks for everyone and then sat down next to her brother, while Gatomon sat on the floor drinking a bottle of milk near her.

"Well the main thing is probably where we want to celebrate it at." Kari said and took a sip of her juice, "Food and games are most likely easy to come up with. So we can leave that for later" Everyone nodded.

"Hmm…how about the soccer field!" Davis exclaimed.

"NO!" almost everyone in the room yelled at him.

"What? Why? I thought it's was a good idea." Tai looked at them confused.

"Because then we'll have to play soccer." Izzy said, "And not all of us are good or even like soccer. Plus we're gonna get creamed."

"But that's why you spli-"

"NO!" everyone except Davis interrupted Tai before he could finish his sentence.

"Okay okay okay, I get it, no soccer." He said waving his both of his hands in front of him.

"Hmm…well…" Ken thought for a moment, "How about we all go Karaoke instead?"

"NO!" screamed TK and Tai at Ken. Ken was startled at the sudden outburst as everyone else looked at the both of them confused. Tai and TK had a disgust look on their face.

"Oh, come on come guys...what's bad about Karaoke?" asked Matt, "You guys know how to sing. Well…maybe not as good as me, but still."

"I thought it's pretty good compared to going to the soccer field." Yolei said. TK's left eye began to twitch, remembering the horrific moments, of when both he and Tai went out for Karaoke with his brother and Tai groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You never want to go Karaoke with him!" TK pointed towards his brother, "He always steals the spotlight. No one is going to be able to sing with him around!"

"And he mostly sings mushy love songs about a particular someone…" Tai added. Sora blushed and put her hands on her cheek. While Matt's face also turned red and he coughed.

"TAI!" "SHUT UP!" as they both threw a pillow at Tai and TK's face as everyone laughed at them.

"I KNOW! How about the Digital World?" declared Cody. Everyone looked at each other and thought for a moment and then one by one they nodded in agreement.

"Perfecto!" Yolei said. "And it'll be easy for us to invite Mimi to join us."

"We can also invite all of the other Digimon to join us." Kari contributed in.

"Nice going Cody!" Davis gave Cody a light punch on the arm.

"OW! Davis!" Cody rubbed the sore spot that Davis punched.

"Sorry. Sorry." Davis chuckled.

"Well then, I think that settles that. Though where in the Digital World?" Izzy questioned.

"Don't worry about that." Patamon answered.

"Patamon and I will handle that part and gather up all the other Digimon." Gatomon winked.

"Well now that settled, let's go on with the foods and games." Yolei announced and wrote down that Gatomon and Patamon will handle finding a location in the Digital World The digimons were all chattering about what kinds of food should be there while the digidestined thought of games and possibility entertainment. Yolei tried her best to list down all the suggestions that were given out.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Sora whispered into Matt's ears as she walks around the couch and squeezed between Matt and the armchair. Matt then wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah…it'll be fun." Matt whispered back as they both watch everyone laughing and throwing out ideas after ideas. "It's funny how elaborate they're making it when we're only just graduating to high school and middle school"

"We should be celebrating!" Tai chimed in, "We're graduating and the three of us got into the same school! Kari, TK, Davis and Ken are going to Middle school as well! All this hard work is all worth the celebration!"

Sora giggled. "He's right. I guess we deserve it."

"Well I'm not gonna just sit around and watch them plan out our whole graduation party. I say one of the games has to be soccer!" Tai exclaimed.

"Heck no! This is my graduation party too, so I say we should have a singing competition." Matt said as Tai made a disgusted look on his face.

"Eww…no...aren't you tired of singing so much to your fans already…" He said to Matt.

"Well it's good practice." Matt smirked. "Plus the fans love my good looks."

"Yeah, practice for you." Tai then stood up and put one of his feet on the table. He then imitates Matt singing with an invisible microphone in one hand. Matt threw a pillow at Tai to make him stop while Sora laughed at the both of them. The other digidestined soon noticed they were in their own playful world and started to join in. The phone rang and Kari decided to go pick it up as the others were still having fun with her brother's playful act.

"Tai! It's for you!" Kari shouted and Tai froze in place as Matt gave him one more whack with the pillow.

"Ow. Who is it?" he asked as he went to get the phone and massaged the sore spot that appeared when Matt had hit him with the pillow. The others settled down and went back to planning out the party.

"He didn't say," Kari shrugged as she handed him the phone. "But it sounded urgent." Tai looked at her confused as she walked back to the group. He looked at the phone for a moment and wondered who could have been calling so urgently for him. After all, he wasn't the captain of the soccer team anymore so there wouldn't be any meetings, his schoolwork is done and he was passing all his classes (for now hopefully), so who could it be? Tai brushed back his hair and then put the phone on his ear.

"Hello. This is Tai speaking."

_"It's been a while…"_ He recognized this voice. The voice he hadn't heard for about five years or so. Memories of back then start to flow back. The good times, the bad times and most of all, the memories. Memories that he wanted gone.

"You're…" he stopped and bit the bottom of his lips, not knowing what he should say. There was a long awkward pause and then a sigh on the other end.

_"Listen…do you have time right now?"_ Tai blinked and looked at his friends all chattering happily and Davis making a whole dramatic scene about something as Ken tried to calm him down.

"I guess…" he said as he drums his fingers on the wall.

_"Then meet by the dome where we last had our V-pet battle with your v-pet device."_

"Wait. What? Why? I haven't heard from you for five years and now you're demanding me to just go and meet with you?" Tai said frantically. "What's going on?"

_"I'll explain once you come here."_ There was a short pause. _"Something bad has happened in that WORLD…"_

_What world? The Digital World is safe…so what world could he be…_Tai thought and then everything clicked into his mind. _Oh...that WORLD._

"Fine." Tai sighed, "I'll be there as fast as I can. You have some serious explaining to do."

_"Yeah…whatever…"_And then it hung up on him, leaving the other line beeping. Tai then put the phone down and then dashed to his room to look for his v-pet device. Everyone in the living room wondered what was going on when they saw him dash to his room. Kari waved them off saying that she'll go check. Frantically, he looked through every drawer, closet, bag, and even underneath his bed for it. It's been about five years since he last touched that device.

_Where is it? Where is it!_ As he threw another bag out of the closet, the clean floor was now a mess with clothes and toys scattered in different directions.

"Tai!What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" Kari offered and was startled that it only took a few minutes for the room to be turned inside out.

"Ah don't worry about Kari. I think I know where it is…" as Tai continued on his search through the next bag. Suddenly he spotted the rectangular device and grabbed it in triumph. "FOUND IT!" Kari moved closer to see what her brother was holding that he had been desperately looking for.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a virtual pet game I use to play years ago. Back then it was really popular that they use to have tournaments where kids would train their pets and then we would battle each other. I used to beg Mom to buy me one, and when she did I treasured it a lot." He cheerfully said. _Because he was my best friend and partner…if back then I hadn't…_Tai clenched at it as he remembered the tragedy that unfolded in his mind.

She looked at her brother in confusion as to why he had to make a mess in the room to just find one little device. Tai's smile suddenly turns upside down as he stares at the empty screen. This worried Kari. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Tai snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Ah! Forgot there weren't any batteries in this thing. I better go buy some along the way!" He stuffed the device in his pocket and ran out to the door to put on his shoes with Kari following along. The other digidestined stopped what they were doing and looked up to see what the commotion was about.

"I'll be heading out! Kari, tell Mom that I'll be a bit late coming home!" He shouted. Tai shuffled into his shoes and tied his laces.

"Hey man! What about the party?" Matt asked.

"Sorry! This is really important!" Tai quickly opened up his wallet in his green uniform blazer jacket, making sure he had enough money, and then looked for his key on the hook. He put on his jacket and brushed off some dust on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked before Tai left the apartment.

"To meet with some old friends." he smiled and slammed the door behind him, leaving everyone wondering who.

To be continued…

Please review and tell me what you think. The button is right at your finger tips. Thank you. Stay tuned for the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Hello all! I'm alive! Barely… D= My life have been busy with all the projects and life. I haven't forgotten about this story! Oh and I have edited it a bit and made some changes in CHAPTER 1. You guys might want to reread it if you haven't.

Thank you those who have favorite this story (which btw I was very speechless and surprised o.O) and/or putting this story on your alert. Also thanks for the reviewing as well. Few things I want to mention. (That's if anyone reads this _)

1) This story is supposed to take place before the 25 years later and after the third movie. YES it's going to end up with Matt and Sora together as well as Ken and Yolei in the end. So please don't ask me to change the pairings. -.-; Although there will and probably be some drama in their relationship (uh…more like Matt and Sora) but we'll see how it goes as I keep plotting.

2) This is a combine story of the anime and V-tamers (the manga) so if you're not familiar with the characters from V-tamers, you can consider them as OCs if you want or you could go and read up on V-tamers. Sorry if the characters act OOCish. I'm trying my best! It's been a while since I read or watch Digimon! Plus I'm not so sure on how the V-tamer characters will be when they're older so I'm giving my best shot on how they might be.

3) The V-tamers will have upgraded Digivices in this story. It will have a combination of features from the Digimon games (such as dusk and dawn) and probably from the other season as well as some of my own tweaks on it.

4) Any digimons that is unrecognizable in this story and you're curious about it, please go google digimon wikia. =P Your No.1 digimon database.

Just for those of you who are curious how I'm attempting to combining V-tamer series and the anime.

Timeline:

First Movie = V-tamer (manga)= Unknown event that happen with the V-tamers = Adventure= Our War Game!= Adventure 02/ 3rd movie=Revenge of Diaboromon= **Digitization **=25 years later

Thank you for those that have read this semi long author's note. And just some thought, I am unsure when it is the next time I will be updating this story. So I suggest put this story on alert if you guys are curious on what's going to happen next and when I do update it. Also thanks to my friend for helping me edit this. Happy Reading. =3

**Terms and Etc:**

The Digital World – Season 1 and 2 refer to as their digimon's world

Digimon World – V-tamer refer to as their digimon's world

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or V-tamers or anything of DIGIMON! = (

**Digitization**

Chapter 2: Meetings

Tai stood in front of the entrance of the stadium where he last battled Neo. He looked up at the dark sky and recalled that day. It was another Digimon tournament that he tried to enter with Zero, however officials still refused to allow Zero to participate as he was still not considered to be a real Digimon according to the tournament rules. Even though he wasn't able to participate, he was grateful that Neo, who won the tournament (again), challenged him. The battle was close but no winner was determined because of an unexpected change of event.

"You really need to get a haircut." Tai snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to the source of the feminine voice. He saw four people walking towards him. The four of them are wearing black blazers and black bottoms along with their school shield patched onto to their breast pockets shining white and gold. A pink-haired girl with twin ponytails, who was about as tall as Mimi or maybe a bit taller, gave him a hug.

"And you're as chirpy as ever Mari." Tai smiled and hugged back. She giggled and let go of him. A teen boy with long hair blond teen tied in a loose ponytail walked to her side and seemed to be as tall as Izzy. The teen looked at him with his deep blue eyes and gave a small wave.

"Hey." He said. His voice so soft, that Tai almost didn't hear him. Tai looked at him confused and tried to register in his brain who he was. He swore he had seen this kid before but he couldn't seem to remember. The teen sighed as he noticed Tai's confusion and took out half his mask from inside of his blazer. He then held the mask up on his face.

"SIGMA!" Tai yelled in surprised and pointed his finger at the teen. Everyone laughed and Sigma looked him annoyed. "Wow you really changed a lot. I didn't recognize you."

"You mean, you don't remember how I look without my mask." Sigma scowled and put his mask back inside his blazer.

"Yeah, that too. I was so used to seeing you wearing that everywhere back then in the Digimon World." Tai chuckled. He then turned his attention to the striking neon green-haired teen. "So what's going on with the Digimon World?"

The teen had a grim expression, not knowing how to tell him the truth. The other teen with dark brown hair put his hand on the neon hair teen's shoulder and nodded at him as in saying 'Its okay just tell him'.

"**He's** back." There was a long tense silence in the air. Tai felt his blood run cold and his hand clenched into a shaking fist. He looked at the other as they all now had a grim expression after the neon teen said the magic word.

"You're joking right Neo?" Tai said, breaking the silence. "This isn't possible!"

"He isn't a joke. We've been trying to contact you about it for months. " The dark brown hair teen said as he step forward from behind Neo.

"What? What do you mean months, Hideto?"

Hideto rubbed his temples and sighed. "Remember five years ago when Zero destroyed him?" When he mentioned Zero's name, Tai clenched his teeth and stared down at the ground. "According to HolyAngemon, his data was sent through another dimension that someone, maybe Zero, might have opened up by accident."

"Okay so you're telling me that he's might have been trapped in another dimension where he possibly might have gotten stronger, and created a new and improved army. Is that what I'm getting at? Dang it! Why can't he stay dead?" Tai exclaimed.

"Not possibly, he did." Neo stated and Hideto continued on.

"Then several months ago, he appeared back in the Digimon World and destroyed several villages. Gabo happened to be delivering a message back to the castle in one of the villages and was attacked personally by **him**. He told Gabo, 'Tell HolyAngemon and those pesky tamers that **I** am back. Especially the one with those goggles.' After that Gabo told HolyAngemon what happened and called us back into the Digimon World."

"You were the only one that didn't come when he was calling for you." Sigma said. "But then again you were busy trying to save the world around that time too."

"I would have never expected you to be a hero for two different Digimon Worlds. You looked really good in the computer!" Mari winked.

"Neither would I." Tai gave her a weak smile and shook his head. "So it was around the time when we were fighting Diaboromon. But wait, how are you guys sure that he's been trapped in another dimension? I mean for all we know his data could have been in the Digimon World the whole time and we just didn't know it."

"Holyangemon did send some of his troops to scout around to make sure there weren't any traces of him, but then again it is possible that he could have easily hid himself well in the Digimon World. However, when we were battling his armies, there was something unusual about them." Neo explained. "The digimon were-"

"Creepy and disgusting!" Mari cut in. "They were saying some creepy things like 'He'll help us find our Queen' and 'We can finally bring her back to our Master'." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, remembering those words.

_Why does that kinda sound familiar?_ Tai thought for a moment.

"Anyways, the thing is, the Digimon World is getting worse and we need your help." Neo said. "We would have contacted you earlier but we couldn't find where you were exactly since you cut ties with us five years ago."

Tai stood there in silence and looked at them, uncertain on what to do. He buried those painful memories of five years ago. He reached into his pocket and looked at his v-pet device. The screen was blank. Dead. Gone. Just like that. He knew that he could just restart his V-pet game but it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be the same Zero he knew. Tai put the device in his pocket and lifted his head looking at them. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can."

"What are you talking about?" Mari exclaimed. "You're the 100% Tamer!"

"That was a long time ago." He replied.

"Then what about Gabo? HolyAngemon? Gon? And the rest of the digimon? They're your friends aren't they? Don't you want to help them?" Hideto said.

"I do want to help them." Tai sighed and looked at them with a gloomy expression. "But…"

"It's Zero isn't it?" Sigma said. Tai nodded and turned his head away from them so he could avoid their gaze. "I know you guys have a strong bond but I don't think Zero would want you to keep lingering over his death."

"Five years." Tai spoke in a miserable tone as he looked down on the ground letting his bangs cover his eyes. The others looked at him confused. "It took me five years trying to bury those painful memories. And yet I can't help but still remember it. I don't want another tragedy to happen again because of me. It was my fault that I failed as a tamer and as a friend."

"You didn't fail us. Or anyone!" Neo yelled at him and grabbed his collar shirt. He pushed Tai against the wall and held him there, glaring into Tai's sad eyes. "You did what you could and saved the Digimon World. Stop mopping about his death and be the 100% tamer you were! Zero wouldn't want you being like this!"

"I didn't even get to tell him I'm sorry." Tai whispered to himself. Neo was about to yell some sense into him until Hideto's hand was placed on his shoulder. Hideto shook his head and Neo let go of Tai. Neo sighed and backed away from him. Tai then straighten up his collar shirt and gave them a painful look. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you." He then walked away from them.

"Wait!" Tai stopped and turned around seeing Hideto walked towards him.

"You brought v-pet device with you right?" Hideoto looked at him with piercing blue eyes. Tai nodded and then Hideto holds out his hand towards him. "Give it to me."

"Why?" Tai narrowed his eyes and put his hand in his pocket holding tightly onto his device.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to take it away from you." Hideto smiled. "Just a quick upgrade."

Tai hesitated at first but loosen his grip on the device and handed it over to Hideto. He signal Sigma to come over and then handed it over to him. Sigma then took out a touch screen device with a yellow and green cover around it that looked almost like the newest iPhone many teens have nowadays. Except on the bottom of the screen there wasn't just one button, but three. He held both device screens towards each other. Tai looked at him, confused on what he was doing. Then both devices began to glow, shining a beam of light into the smaller gadget. The light was blinding, so Tai used his arm to shield his eyes from the brightness. When the light dimmed down, he noticed it had transformed into an identical device just like Sigma's except it was blue and white. Sigma hand it back to Tai as he stared at it.

"This is…"

"Your new V-pet device." Hideto answered and Tai look up at him. "HolyAngemon got someone to upgrade quite a bit, actually no, a lot. A lot of things had changed with this device."

"Why did you guys upgrade it for me?" Tai asked. "I already told you I can't help you guys."

"We believe in you." Neo said. Tai looked at him in shocked. "We believe that you will come back and help us pull through. Just like back then."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll just keep waiting, because we know you're not the type to abandon your friends in their time of need." Hideto said. Tai looked at the device in silence and then started to walk away towards the street.

"All our numbers are in there! Call us when you change your mind!" Mari yelled. Tai stopped again for the second time and turned around with his eyes widen.

"You can CALL on this thing?"

To be continued…

I hope I'm characterizing the V-tamers somewhat alright. I used some of the information in the digimon wikia and what I saw in the manga to create what I think they would be when they're older to the best of my abilities.

Please review and tell me what you think. The button is right at your finger tips. Thank you. Stay tune for the next chapter…


End file.
